marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Brashear (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Former partner of Adam Brashear | Relatives = Adam Brashear (father); Marlene Frazier (mother, deceased); Max Brashear (brother); Adrienne Brashear (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Greg Land | First = Mighty Avengers Vol 2 9 | HistoryText = Kevin Brashear was the first son of Adam Brashear, the Blue Marvel, born in 1970. As he grew up, he fell in love with the work of his father, and became his partner in a numerous amount of Adam's adventures throughout the years. During the time of Galactus's first arrival to Earth, Kevin and Adam tracked down Dr. Skorpion to Giza, where the villain planned to use Rama-Tut's technology to open a portal to a dimension Adam had discovered which was called the Neutral Zone. However, if the portal stayed open much longer, the feedback would tear this dimension apart, and that was Skorpion's plan. Kevin attacked Skorpion and made him fall against the console which controlled the portal, randomly pushing buttons, and shorting the system. The portal expanded and transported Kevin to the Neutral Zone. Adam tried to get to the portal, but the difference between his super-powered nature and the Neutral Zone's prevented him from getting within six feet of it. As the portal was also becoming unstable, Adam had no choice but to destroy it. The loss of Kevin tore the Brashear family apart, and Adam spent years investigating the Neutral Zone attempting to get his son back. Max, Kevin's brother who became a super villain, did investigate the Neutral Zone as well. In the present, Max lured Blue Marvel and the Mighty Avengers to his base in an island to activated a portal to the Neutral Zone in order to bring Kevin back. Kevin started emerging from the portal hideously enlarged and distorted as Max attempted but failed to stabilize the portal. Blue Marvel realized the only way to save him was to push him back, for which She-Hulk attacked Kevin until he went inside the portal once more so it could be deactivated without any risk. Some time later, Max managed to get rough coordinates of Kevin's location within the Neutral Zone, and Kevin communicated with him, warning him about the Beyond Corporation. When the Mighty Avengers confronted one of their agents, Adam and Max worked together to reprogram the portal Beyond Corporation used to enter reality and successfully bring back Kevin, who had been empowered by his exposure to the Neutral Zone. Kevin forced Beyond's agent back to the Neutral Zone, disappearing as well in the process. Blue Marvel and Max set out to try to reach out to Kevin again. Adam re-encountered his son during an exploration trip with the Ultimates. Kevin stopped his father from murdering the Anti-Man, an old friend and enemy of his which had been left stranded in the Neutral Zone as well. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kevin is the first human being to exit and later re-enter the Omniverse. How that could even be possible as the Omniverse has been described as encompassing everything imaginable has not been explained. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Brashear Family